Problem: Stephanie did 26 more push-ups than Nadia in the morning. Stephanie did 50 push-ups. How many push-ups did Nadia do?
Explanation: Stephanie did 50 push-ups, and Nadia did 26 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $50 - 26$ push-ups. She did $50 - 26 = 24$ push-ups.